A non-burning type flavor inhaler for inhaling flavor without burning has been known. The non-burning type flavor inhaler has a shape extending from a non-inhalation end toward an inhalation end along a predetermined direction. The non-burning type flavor inhaler comprises an aerosol source for generating an aerosol, a heat source for heating the aerosol source without burning, and a power source for supplying power to the heat source.
There has been proposed a non-burning type flavor inhaler, which realizes a feeling similar to a general cigarette by lighting an LED in a state (puff state) that a user is inhaling an aerosol, the general cigarette generating an aerosol along with burning (for example, Patent Literature 1). A non-burning type flavor inhaler, which notifies a user of remaining battery power, heat source temperatures, aerosol characteristics and the like according to a lighting mode of LED, has also proposed (for example, Patent Literature 2). A technique, which uses an LED lighting mode different from that in a puff state as an LED lighting mode in a non-puff state, has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 3).
In a general cigarette generating an aerosol along with burning, a total length of a cigarette becomes shorter along with an increase in the number of puffs, and thus a user can easily grasp a progress status of a puff.
However, in the above non-burning type flavor inhaler, a total length of a non-burning type flavor inhaler does not change even when the number of puffs increases, and thus it is difficult for a user to grasp a progress status of a puff.